A Place to Crash
by niennavalier
Summary: When Captain America and the Winter Soldier turn up at the Avengers Tower for help, the first thing Tony Stark takes note of isn't exactly their well-being.
1. Chapter 1

**So, basically this was another challenge from my brother: five sentences about Tony Stark's reaction when he first sees Bucky. This was written assuming Tony knows about the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier as well as everything that happened to Bucky in Russia and takes place after Steve has presumably tracks Bucky down. Like before, I'm sorry if anything sounds awkward, but reviews would be loved regardless!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of its characters.**

* * *

A Place to Crash

Tony Stark had seen lots of unnatural things, things most people shouldn't ever see (giant green rage monsters and warring Norse Gods were only the _tip _of that iceberg, so to have two super soldiers, one technically a brainwashed Soviet assassin, show up at his newly christened Avengers tower wasn't exactly out-of-the-question; granted, it wasn't necessarily _expected_, but still, that was beside the point. No, the first point was: Cap's friend had a _metal arm_, and that was cool. Seriously, the way it shone even in the dying evening light, the absolutely remarkable dexterity down to the joints in the individual fingers, the hydraulics that had to be inside, this toy was beyond the billionaire's wildest dreams, even if it pissed him off a bit that it was so far beyond his own tech. Well, there was also the fact that the two men outside his door looked worn and sleep-deprived and the slightest bit tortured, especially the darker haired one, and were probably coming to him for help; Pepper was gonna get on his case for not thinking about that first, but she'd always been the more compassionate of them, even when he was feeling on the charitable side, as he was now (though that could've been to get a closer look at that arm). "Hey Capsicle, Anastasia, nice of you to stop by 'cause, if you ask me, this has gotta be the best place for superheroes to crash, and the great part: you don't even have to thank me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Since some reviewers gave me the idea of continuing this one-shot, I figured I'd give it a try and make it a collection of stories from Tony Stark's POV. Thing is, I've never really written him much further than the five sentences of the last chapter, so some concrit would be appreciated. Anyways, this takes place a handful of months after the first chapter (sorry it's short though), and I'd love to know what you think of me continuing this!**

* * *

Tony Stark had been a good boy. Ever since the whole Extremis incident thing, he'd been laying pretty low (well, as low as possible considering he was in Avengers Tower, the tallest building in all of New York, designed by yours truly) and doing, more or less, the right thing. Not telling terrorists his home address or getting ten year old kids involved in international problems and, not to mention, giving Cap and his pal, Terminator, a place to stay. So, come on, didn't he deserve _something_ for all that? Sure, he didn't need the Nobel Peace Prize – though why the Avengers hadn't won that after the Loki/alien/ Battle of New York fiasco was beyond him – but some kind of recognition would be nice. Because being cooped up in the Tower was getting kind of old, even if he did have his suits, and JARVIS, and leaked S.H.I.E.L.D. info which was, on a separate note, a bit like Christmas come super early.

No, what he really wanted was something to get his hands on, a new distraction, one he hadn't already solved (and _not_ because he had PTSD, because he didn't). Like… like…

Oh, now _there_ was a worthy project. Only problem? A couple hundred pounds of World War 2 era super soldier refusing to let the billionaire take a look at his friend's brilliant arm.

"Aw, Cap, come on! Why not?"

"The answer's already no, Stark." Stubborn old geezer.

"You do get that's not a reason, right? And, seriously, you guys've been here, what, like five months? Got a feeling Tin Man's arm needs a tune-up by now."

The cogs were clearly turning in Cap's head, and Tony knew it was only a matter of time. After all, who could ever refuse him? "You got any idea how it works?"

"Hey. Genius here, remember?"

* * *

So, at the end of the day, he had to call it a success. No major injuries (because, really, he'd dealt with worse), and he got to learn quite a number about bionics. Yeah, it _did_ in fact piss him off more than he'd ever admit (good thing he never dabbled in gamma radiation); he was nowhere near this kind of stuff!

Well, _that_ was about to change. Hydra could suck it.


End file.
